True Power
by ogeemattyb
Summary: Boyd is missing and then the sacrifices start. Things are going from bad to worse and Stiles has no idea how to stop it. An Alpha pack and a Darach are messing things up for Stiles and the pack and no one is safe. Stiles has a lot on his plate and feels like he is being pulled in five different directions, but he has people who are relying on him and he wont let them down.


So here is the start to the final part of my series. I am so excited to have gotten this far! I have never tried to write anything like this before, and I have never finished anything like this before. I am so close to the end I can taste it. I am currently writing the final chapter and then all that's left is the epilogue! Twelve Chapters after this and we are at the finish line.

Like season one and two this season will follow the events of season three. So you may find it a bit repetitive of the show, but I will be making some major Difference. Since Erica, Boyd, and Jackson stayed, thing will be different in many aspects. I won't be giving any plot lines away, but i will right now say that not all characters that died in the show die in my story, but also not all characters that lived will survive my story either. I consider the whole pack major characters, so just bare with me, and I hope you don't hate me too much.

* * *

An Alpha pack, a freaking Alpha pack. I mean really! We were able to have a somewhat normal summer but then it has to go and be ruined by some dumb group of Alphas. And the worst thing is, we don't even know what they want. Well that would be the worst thing, if not for Boyd having gone missing. Yeah, that happened. He was going on a trip with his family right before Isaac found the mark at the loft. We all thought it would be okay. But then he didn't come back. Erica went over to his house to ask about him, and his parents didn't know where he was. They just assumed that he was staying with a friend. So we all played into that, and started searching. But we couldn't find him.

I tried to use the pack bond, but it's like there is a block there. I can still feel him, but I can't get any emotion from him and I can't even tell where he is. Location and scrying spells haven't worked, Derek's Alpha senses haven't worked, and there isn't even a trace of his scent to follow. Erica is going out of her mind with worry, and I can't say that I am doing much better. She has spent almost every night with me, Isaac, or Derek. Usually more than one of us at the same time.

We are pretty sure that it was the Alpha pack who took him, and that he has to be somewhere close by. So we've started searching the old fashioned way. Every night three people are out on patrols scouring the city, the preserve, and the hills surrounding Beacon Hills. But so far we have yet to find something.

The Alphas have yet to show themselves. We haven't been able to find a trace of their scent either, and it makes me think that they might have an emissary, or at least someone with the gift, working for them. If that is the case, then I could be a secret weapon to use against them. We aren't sure how much this Alpha pack has heard about us, but Gerard knew what Derek was, so it stands to reason that they do as well. So I have started to use some of the techniques Deaton taught me to conceal my power from others.

Our first thought as to why the Alphas were here was for a territory dispute. That they wanted the territory for themselves, but from what Peter tells me, they are more nomadic than territorial. It is uncommon for and Alpha to act as such, but not unheard of. But more than one? Then we thought that they might be here as a type of werewolf police, a lot of shit has gone down in Beacon Hills in the last six months. Things that have brought unwanted attention to the supernatural community. But again that seems unlikely. If they have been here for as long as we think they have, then they can see that everything is under control. Peter keeps searching and contacting people he knows across the country to see if they know anything about them, but so far has turned up with nothing.

Schools starts up, and it has been almost two months since Boyd went missing. It is getting the whole pack now. We warned Scott about the possible threat to the city. Derek still hasn't decided if he wants to let Scott into the pack yet or not. And now with this new enemy, he is hesitant to upset the balance we have slowly created. I am worried for Scott, but if it really is Derek they want, then I highly doubt that they will pay much attention at all to him.

Chris doesn't like that there is an Omega in the city, but with Allison reforming the code they live by, he has been unable to do anything about it. The code changed from '_We hunt those who hunt us_,' to '_We protect those who cannot protect themselves_'. Pretty noble if I do say so myself.

No one is faring well though. Training is about the only thing that is letting us keep what small parts of our sanity is left. Peter and Derek have started more intense sessions about how to take down an Alpha. But it has also been decided that no one in the pack will make a kill except Derek or one of us humans. None of them want the Alpha power, and be forced to leave the pack. Derek doesn't even like that the humans have the option to kill. As usual he is shouldering all the responsibility and blame on himself. None of us want it to come to that, but if it does, I know none of us will hesitate.

Other strange things start to happen around town too. The animals around town start to act crazy. Lydia's dog, Prada, bit her when she has never shown a violent tendency before. Then one night when Danny, Isaac, and Jackson are out on patrol, a deer runs straight into their car through the windshield. Dr. D told me a few days ago that all the cats he had at the clinic killed themselves in their cages. One of the weirdest things happen at school.

A bunch of us from the pack share an English class. We got a new teacher this year, Miss Blake, after the not quite old enough to retire English teacher from the previous years, mysteriously disappears. I can't quite place why, but I don't like her. Everyone else is enamored of her, but when the pack hears me say that I am getting the same creepy vibes I got from Matt, they all start watching her a bit more closely. One day she is writing at the blackboard and a shudder runs through all the wolves. It is so strong that I feel it through the pack bond. I turn to look out the window and as I do a raven hits it hard and leaves a smear of blood as it drops. Behind that, not so far away, there is a huge flock of them all heading for the same trajectory. "Everyone, duck!" I pull Lydia and Allison over to me, and Danny, Jackson, and Erica all gather around us too, huddling in a circle gathering some desks around us. The ravens smash through the windows and everyone besides us is screaming and some of them are trying to run around. Miss Blake pulls a few students to her and tries to help protect them, but I am not getting a sense of fear off of her.

I mean everyone else in the room is bathed in it, but she is strangely calm. On the outside she looks terrified, but the emotions she is giving off are a mixture of calm and a slight hint of relief. But now is not the time to examine what that is about. Right now, I am trying to figure out why the animals are going nuts in Beacon Hills. Yeah, this is only happening here. The neighboring towns are calm and have almost a lack of animal activity.

After the last bird falls and the room is quiet again, we stand up to take in the damage. Lydia and Allison are pretty unmarked, so am I for that matter. But the two wolves and Danny look like shit. I dig in one of my pockets and hand each of them a small bit of wolfsbane powder to rub into some of their injuries. If they heal too fast it will be really suspicious. None of them like it, but they all take it without complaint. Everyone else is pretty shaky and the principle comes on over the PA to tell us to stay in the classroom as the Sherriff is on his way and wants to question us. Not that anyone will have any answers.

When dad does get there, of course it's dad, he comes straight over to me to make sure I'm okay, but I tell him to go talk to the others first and say that I'm fine. He goes to Miss Blake first and under my breath I tell Jackson to listen to her heartbeat to tell if she starts lying. I can't hear what she says, but her emotions again give off a different tune to what she is displaying outwardly. Jackson says that she doesn't lie, but I'm not so convinced. Jackson wouldn't lie to me, it's not that I don't trust him, I do, but I feel like she is.

Chris shows up not too long after my dad does, and he pull Allison over to him to make sure she's okay, and offers to take her away. She said after she came back, that her dad didn't want to stay here and that they could go anywhere she wanted to. But she told him that she had to come back. That they not only owed it to the pack to help protect Beacon Hills, but also she is pack, and that this is her family. She couldn't leave us. Dad approaches Mr. Argent and they share a few words before he makes his way back over to us. "So kid, what's going on now?"

"Honestly dad, I have no clue." I mean it, I don't know. He knows that there is an Alpha pack in town, and that they have Boyd. I mean he has been officially filed a missing person as of last month, so we had to tell him why he is missing, but I am still trying to keep my dad as far away from this as possible.

"Stiles." He says my name like a warning.

"Seriously dad, I don't know. This is starting to get a bit freaky to us too. Maybe it's like how animals can tell when an earthquake is coming. But this time it is on a supernatural level. I don't have the answers, but as soon as I do, I will tell you, okay?" He just nods and walks over to the other deputies that were questioning the other kids in the class, and eventually they all make to leave. We are all excused from class for the rest of the day, so when we get outside I turn my phone back on and see that I have a missed text and five missed calls from Derek. The others are gathered around me as I quickly press the call button. "Derek? What's wrong, what happened?"

"First off, are you okay? Your dad called and told me what happened at the school. Is everyone alright?"

"Yeah, everyone's fine. We are all gonna head out to the house. You there?"

"Yeah, I left work early today. But I think Jon might need my help this afternoon. Tell Isaac and Jackson to follow up on that lead we came up with for their patrol. I want you guys to start now. Whatever is going on, it isn't good."

"Okay, we'll see you soon." Jackson and Isaac go to Jackson's car to start their patrol. Peter had picked up a strange scent down by the old business district. The rest of us pile into my jeep and head for the house. Erica wanted to go with the other two, and I don't blame her, but she knows that she is too emotionally involved to be able to pick up on anything small. Dad has been really good about letting me stay with her at Derek's. He can see what she is going through, and sticking close to the pack helps a little.

When we get to the house, Derek pulls me up to the study while the others get comfortable on the couch. "What happened? Your dad just said that there was an animal attack at the school, but that no one was hurt."

"I'm not sure what happened exactly. Just a whole flock of birds, I think they were ravens, flew against the windows, and some of them smashed the glass and got in the classroom. I pulled the pack together and had Allison and Lydia protected, the others got roughed up a bit, and I had to give them a bit of wolfsbane to keep them from healing right away, but we were all okay."

"Good, but why do you still feel uneasy?"

Sometimes the bond we have now makes me feel better, and sometimes I wish I was able to keep things to myself. "I-"

"The truth, Stiles."

I roll my eyes and sigh, "I don't like our teacher."

"So you've said."

"Yeah, well during the whole thing she was like, completely calm with it all. I mean she showed fear on the outside, but the emotions she was putting off were all wrong. When she talked to my dad I had Jackson listen to her heart but he said that it never changed. But I am pretty sure she was lying. I know you guys all think I'm crazy, but I can't shake this feeling. I don't trust her."

He pulls me into a hug, "Stiles, I believe you. Do you think she has something to do with the Alpha pack?"

"I'm not sure. She isn't a werewolf, but I don't think she's entirely human either."

"Well, we'll keep an eye on her, but I don't think she is the main threat here."

"Maybe, but I don't think we should discount her either." The only answer I get is a nod, and then we head back downstairs to the rest of the pack. Peter is off researching or doing whatever it is he does, and the others have started homework. With Danny and Lydia as friends, homework always comes before anything else. But that's good. Isaac, Erica, and Jackson all benefit from it. Allison does okay, and I've always done well, I just tend to lose focus sometimes and end up writing papers on the history of the male circumcision. I swear when I was writing it, it all made sense in my head.

Derek ends up leaving not too long after that. Dad called and wanted to see if he could help get any insight into what was going on. There have been a bunch of other reports around town, so they are going to check it out. After dinner, Allison, Danny, and Lydia go home and Erica and I end up on the couch watching a movie. Derek comes home and heats up some leftovers. It all feels very domestic.

That is until Jackson calls. "Stiles?! Isaac and I got separated. I think the Alphas saw us snooping around and three of them started chasing us. I got back to my car and I lost the one that was following me, but Isaac is still out there, and I don't know what to do."

Derek has already grabbed his keys and is headed out the door, I am quick on his heels with Erica, but I hold up a hand and make her stay. "Get to the house. Erica is here and I want you to wait with her. Call and tell the others to make sure their houses are closed up tight. Derek and I are on our way." I don't wait for a response and just hang up.

"Stiles, I'm coming with you." Erica is angry, and that is exactly why I can't let her come.

"Erica, I don't have time to argue. I need you to stay here. Get the salves and some cloths ready, if Isaac got attacked we will need to be ready to treat him. You know Alpha wounds are a lot more deadly than normal." She looks like she is about to fight me again. "Erica!" I put a little force in the words to make her listen. "I know you're worried, I am too, but I need you to keep your head on straight. You can't handle this. I need you here. Do you understand me?" She takes a step back and breathes a deep breath.

"Yeah, I'll have everything ready."

"Thanks. We'll be back soon." With a quick kiss to her forehead I grab my newly crafted lacrosse stick and the sack that hangs by the door with my little vials of doom (Peter's name for them), and head out to the Camaro where Derek is waiting. As soon as I am in the car he is speeding off.

It takes about ten minutes to get to the spot Jackson told us they split. "I smell electricity in the air." How he can smell that, I don't know, but that probably isn't a good thing.

"Which way?" he starts running at a pace I can keep up with and there are skid marks on the ground. Looks like a motorcycle. Then there are squealing tires and the sound of shattering glass. Derek grabs me up and we take off, getting to the opening of the warehouse just in time to see a set of twins merge together to make some kind of super-wolf. Without thinking I reach in my bag and grab the first vile my fingers touch, load it in my net, and launch it at him. It was one of my minor exploding ones. Good. Derek growls deep and launches himself at the wolf, and his attention is now on him. So I race to Isaac and a girl that is almost unconscious. "You guys okay?"

Isaac can't focus, and looks like he is about to pass out. The girl that is with him looks at me with surprise, but then tries to move to her bike looking for something. The sound of fighting comes from behind me, but I can't focus on that right now, I know Derek can handle them. So when the girl grabs at a modified stun gun, I take it from her hands. She tries to protest, but I don't give her time to as I turn and face the giant wolf. Derek sensing that I want him to get out of the way, obliges, and I fire the gun at the mega-wolf hitting him square in the chest. As he falls over he separates back into the two twins. They are Ethan and Aiden. New to school this year. I've even seen Ethan flirting with Danny a few times. This is so not good. Derek advances on them.

"Derek, no! I don't know what they want, but we don't have time for that. We need to get these two out of here before those two come around, or their buddies come looking. There are at least three total, and I don't really think we are prepared for anymore." Isaac passes out while I am speaking and the girl follows him right after. Derek hesitates only for a moment before coming over and picking up the two of them and heading off towards the car. I pick up the packs off the bike and follow.

The drive back home is tense, but Isaac and the girl should be okay until we get there so there is small victory in that. I send Erica a text saying we got Isaac, and that he should be fine, but to get the first aid kit ready because we will be having an unexpected human guest. By the time we get there Isaac is coming back around and I help him in as Derek carries the girl.

Erica already has some spare sheets spread out over one of the couches in the living room for her to lie on. I set Isaac down on one end of it and move to start taking care of their wounds. Isaac seems to be fine so I start with the girl. I feel bad for calling her 'the girl' but we never did get around to introductions. Then Isaac starts to tell us what happened.

"It's all a bit hazy. I mean I remember driving around with Jackson, and then picking up the strange scent. We got out to go on foot, and then we were being chased. I lost my phone so I couldn't call for help, and Jackson left his in the car. So we split up hoping that one of us could outrun them, but they caught up to me." His eyes scrunch up in concentration. "I can't remember what happened next, I must have blacked out. When I came around, she was jumpstarting my heart with a set of jumper cables. We got on her bike and tried to get away, but the wonder twins caught up with us. Then you guys showed up."

"So did you find anything?" Derek is pacing and looking contemplative.

"I think so, but… it's all foggy in my head, I can't…"

"It sounds like your memories have been wiped." We all turn to see Peter standing in the entryway.

"What do you mean wiped?" I've not heard of this power before.

"It's something mostly done by Alpha's. The power to take or give memories. Very dangerous work, if done improperly it can leave lasting damage." Then the girl gasps and comes to grasping at my arms.

"I need to talk to Alpha Hale." Derek steps over.

"What do you need to tell me?"

"The Alphas are here for you."

"You mean they want to kill him?" I am very worried. No one will be taking my Mate. No one.

"No, they want him to join them." She starts to cough and Peter comes into the room with a glass of water. She sips it gently.

"I won't join them. I have my pack, my Mate."

"If you don't join, they will kill you."

"Who sent you?" I know that she isn't just some random passerby. She was sent to warn us.

"I am just here to keep the balance."

"What's your name?"

There is a moment of hesitation, "Braeden."

"The Alphas will be after you. We can protect you, stay here and rest."

"Only for the night. I have to get back to my pack."

"You're an emissary." It's then that I can sense the small amount of power that she is letting off. Wonder why I didn't feel it before?

"Almost. I'm training to be one." That might explain it. She hasn't fully come into her power yet.

"Okay, we can give you some supplies. I wish you would let us help you, but I get it. You want to be back with your pack." I look up at Derek with worry in my eyes. Bad things will happen if she leaves us, but I can also tell that her mind is made up and we can't change it. She nods and falls back down and quickly lapses into sleep.

"We need to call a pack meeting for tomorrow night. And make sure Scott is here. I've made my decision." With that he walks off upstairs. Erica and Jackson help Isaac up to his room, and Peter goes out onto the front porch leaving me with our guest alone. I can tell that Derek wants some time alone, and someone should stay with Braeden just in case her injuries take a bad turn. So I make myself comfortable in Derek's regular chair and start sending out a massive text to the pack about the meeting tomorrow, and one to Scott telling him to be here to hear out Derek's verdict. I am pretty sure I know what it will be, but I don't want to give anything away.

…

When I wake up the next morning Braeden is gone. I check some of our supplies, but nothing seems to be missing. I don't know when she left, but she left unguarded. I can only hope that she makes it back to her pack in one piece. It's Saturday so everyone will be here early for the pack meeting. Derek probably didn't want to have it until later, but with everyone on edge we all want as much information as possible. So I start to make a huge breakfast for when they all get here.

Allison, Lydia and Danny show up just as I am putting food on the table, with Erica, Jackson, and Isaac coming down the stairs. They all start to dig in, so I excuse myself to go up and check on Derek. Peter walks in as I get to the stairs and walks past me into the house. When I get up to our room, Derek is standing on the balcony, so I walk out and wrap my arms around him from behind.

We don't exchange any words, but we don't' have to as much anymore. With the bond we share, we always know how the other is feeling, and right now, Derek needs comfort. We are so close to finding Boyd. Isaac's memories could be the final clue we need. Eventually he is ready to go down and neither one of us eats much, but we have to keep up our strength. When all the wolves eyes shift I know that Scott is here. So I tell everyone to stay and I will go and let him in. Isaac follows me. Ever since Scott truly became an Omega, Isaac has stopped trusting him around the human members of the pack.

When I open the door, Scott is there standing at the edge of the clearing. He is pacing a bit and probably can't tell why he keeps hitting that invisible barrier. That is where the boarder is for those who cannot come up to the house without invitation. "Scott, you are welcome to join us for the day." Specific wording is very important.

"I can't there is something blocking my way, did you put up a mountain ash barrier?"

"No, it is a ward I put up on the house, but since I have given you permission, you can cross it." He takes a hesitant step forward, and another, and then returns to a normal gait. When he reaches the steps Isaac pulls me back and Scott walks up the last few steps. We lead him into the living room where everyone else is seated, having cleared the dishes from the table. Derek directs him to take a seat on a folding chair close to the entrance, while Isaac leads me over to the couch to join the rest of the pack who have all squeezed themselves onto the long sectional. Derek is leading this meeting.

"So last night Isaac and Jackson found something on their patrol. We aren't sure what it was, but the Alpha pack doesn't want us to find out what it is. They chased Isaac and Jackson away, but not before they stole some memories from Isaac. Later when Isaac is feeling one-hundred percent Peter is going to try and retrieve those memories. Hopefully we will be able to find Boyd in the next few days with this information. Now you may be wondering why Scott is here." With that he looks at the Omega, who seems to shrink in on himself. "I know that each of you have forgiven him for his actions against the pack, but I still want to take this to a vote. Who wants Scott to be part of the pack?" Derek knows I won't raise my hand, but that I have forgiven him. As the other half of the Alpha pair it would be uncouth for me to take part in such a vote.

Everyone else though raises their hands. Even Erica and Isaac. Then Derek turns to Scott. "Now becoming part of the pack means a few things. I've told you them all before, but here they are again. You will listen to me and Stiles. If we give an order then we expect you to follow through with it. We will not order you to do something that you wouldn't want to, but you do have to listen to us. In our absence Isaac is the head Beta. Same rules apply. You will treat everyone in the pack with respect, no matter your relationship with them. And if you ever do anything that goes against the pack again, I will run you out of town. This is a probation. You only have one chance here. Do you understand." Scott nods his head. "This time you will submit to me. I can't have a repeat of what happened last time you 'joined' the pack."

Scott looks like his is about to back out, it is natural for an Omega to feel like this when he is joining a pack for the first time. Derek's eyes blaze amethyst and Scott's turn a dull amber before a whimper escapes his throat and bares his neck to Derek. Then Derek howls and the rest of the pack follows and Scott joins in last, his eyes brightening a bit to a glow like they had before. With this done the pack, sans humans, descend on Scott to start a group scenting. He has to smell like pack if he is going to be pack. But things settle afterward, and talk picks up. Mostly filling in Scott on what has been going on lately and eventually a few people lead him up to one of the guest rooms. It will be converted into one for him over the next few weeks. He still has to earn the trust back he lost, but I can feel the bond to him stronger than I could before. Before he was just family, now he is pack.

Allison hangs back with me, Derek, Isaac, and Peter. She still isn't really ready for this, but she knows that he needs it. So I take her hand and pull her outside so we can talk on the porch without being overheard too much. "You are okay with this right?"

"Yeah, I'm just not really ready for it I guess."

"I get that. Plus things will be a little awkward won't they."

"Why, it's not like Isaac and I are dating or anything." She looks almost appalled.

It takes all I have to hold in the laughter. "I only meant to say that you two aren't together anymore, and if he still carries a torch for you, then that will make things weird. I never meant anything about Isaac."

She turns white then red so fast, "I just thought you knew, I mean with the whole empathy thing."

"Well I told you guys that I wouldn't use it like that on you unless is was life or death, but it doesn't take a rocket scientist to see how close the two of you have gotten since you came back this summer. Lydia thought that the two of you would have been a couple by now, Danny too for that matter. Jackson doesn't really care, Peter has just made a few quips about it, and Erica has been a bit distracted. But if it is something you guys want to happen, then it should. Don't let Scott ruin something that could be a good thing for you."

"You don't think it's weird though?"

"Not really. I mean you and Scott fell hard and fast. It was almost too much. Puppy love if you will. It's the kind of thing that doesn't really make it past high school. With Isaac, you are taking your time. The way you should."

"I know, but I don't want to cause any problems in the pack."

"No, you're just worried about being kicked out of the pack. I know you well enough now to know that. And you have nothing to worry about. We would never do that."

"I know that, but I can't help it." She is quiet for a few seconds, "What do you see when you look at the bond between Isaac and me?"

"The last time I looked was at the bonding ceremony, and then it was still undefinable. There are many possibilities of what you two could become. It is all up to you to decide what the final outcome will be." She nods and we stay out there for a while longer. Today is going to be a long day.

* * *

I am already making changes. Tell me what you think!

Also I will be doing a series of one shots after I finish the story. They won't be out like regular updates, just when ever i get around to writing them. But I want to know what you would like to see in them. They should be scenes that don't include Stiles or Derek, because Stiles parts are already told, and Derek's will be told when I get to writing this fic from his point of view. But I would be open to writing future scenes that won't happen in this fic. I will say the Epilogue will take place 10 years after the end of this story.

The ones I already have planned are:

-Jackson taking the bite from Peter  
-Stiles' letter from his mother for when he turns 18

I am not sure what else to write, so if there is a scene you would like to see, let me know and I will do my best to write it for you!


End file.
